


Day of Devotion - One

by Sayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: During a visit to Ylisse, Lissa shows young Owain how to make flower crowns. He makes one for his dad while they wait for him to return from a meeting





	Day of Devotion - One

“Mama! It broke again!”

    The disappointment in young Owain’s voice isn’t lost on his mother. She turns to look at her son, pausing her work on the ring of flowers in her hands. The young boy, no more than five, holds up the limp string of dandelions tangled together, one falling off the bottom as he does so. “Oh, man…” He grumbles, shoulders slumping as his dark eyes trail after the fallen blossom.

    Lissa gives the boy a soft smile, putting her project aside in the grass by her skirt. She reaches out, gingerly taking the line of stems from his hands. “You’ve almost got it, Owain!” she coos, laying it on the grass just in front of where his small legs are crossed. Her lithe fingers slowly wrap one long stem around the other near the base, tucking it in on itself. “See? Just stick it through the loop like you’re tying a rope…or shooting an arrow through a ring!”

    The young boy’s eyes light up as he looks to his mother, her words of encouragement sparking a new determination in him. He leans forward to grab at the flowers, carefully trying to imitate his mother’s handiwork. Lissa smiles, picking up the ring of daisies she had been working on prior. As she begins to finish up the floral circlet, Owain looks up from his work once again. “Mama, where’s Papa?”

    She smiles in response, her usual effervescence present in her voice. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” she assures him, reaching forward to gently tap him on the nose with her fingertip. “He’s meeting with Uncle Chrom for a bit first. Boring adult responsibilities, you know.” She sends a wink to the young boy, assuring him that his father isn’t just avoiding them. Though visiting Ylisse for political reasons wasn’t quite the same as visiting for fun, at least it was a good chance to see everyone again still. That and it was a nice break from the snow. Making flower crowns had proven to be nearly impossible in Ferox.

    “But it’s a holiday!” He protests, “He’s supposed to be here!”

    Lissa chuckles in response, securing the last piece of her ring of flowers. “Be patient, Owain.” She lifts the crown up, placing it on top of the mess of dark hair on his head, much like his father’s. The child’s eyes lift up, trying to see. His mouth forms a small ‘o’ as he lifts his hands up to his head, gently poking at the petals with one finger. With a jubilant cry and a grin to match, he tosses his arms out to the side. “How do I look, mama?!”

    She claps her hands together once, before making small fists as leans forward and proclaims, “Like a fearsome warrior!” As Owain basks in his mother’s praise, something catches her eye. She looks up past her son to see her husband approach their section of the field. She sits back up again, a smile of surprise on her lips. “Oh, hey! You’re back early?”

    As Lon’qu draws near, he nods in response, stopping just in front of the pair. “ Chrom and I made the mutual decision to continue tomorrow .” Though he wasn’t much for festivities, he did acknowledge that the day had meaning for his family…And regardless of appearances, he did enjoy being in their company.   
    Owain quickly turns his head to see his father. He calls out with excitement, waving one arm in the air and nearly knocking the daisy chain from his head. “Papa! It’s Dave Devotion!”

    Lon’qu is about to speak, but a look of confusion crosses his face as he glances to Lissa.   
_**“** Dave  **?”**_

    Lissa struggles to subdue a chuckle as she pokes Owain in the arm, “Day of, silly. Day of Devotion.”

    “Day of Devotion!” Owain exclaims to his father, not missing a beat. But once he does, his face falls to an expression of confusion. He turns to his mother once again, “Nuh-uh! You said Dave!”

    A small smile graces the man’s lips at the tiny squabble. It wasn’t the first time this had occurred if Lissa spoke a tad too quickly. Though it was far better than the time four-year-old Owain had shouted Damn in the middle of the grand hall back in Regna Ferox: obviously picked up from his father.  
    And Basilio thought that was just a  _riot_ , much to Lon’qu’s embarrassment.

    The young boy finally accepts that it is a day and not a ‘Dave’ and returns his attention to his father. “Papa! Sit!” His small arm bats at the ground, patting the dirt with his palm with excessive emphasis. Lon’qu obliges, sitting cross-legged beside his son. As he does, Owain reaches for the circle of dandelions in the grass. He lifts it up, but his father’s head is too high for him to reach. Upon seeing his struggle, Lon’qu bends down, low enough that the boy can set the lopsided ring on his head. Part of the chain breaks, but it keeps its shape, catching in the thick tufts of his hair. He sits back up to see the wide grin on his son’s face.

    “I made it for you!” Owain announces.“It’s my favorite color!” Yellow.

_**“**  Mine too  **,”**_  Lon’qu replies, stealing a sidelong glance at Lissa just beyond. She notices, and a rosy hue colors her cheeks. He looks at the row of white daisies that adorns the boy’s head.   
_**“**  Did your mother make that for you  **?”**_

    The boy beams with pride, patting gently at the top of his head. “Yup!”

  _**“**  Alright, then  **.”**_  He glances about the grassy area nearby. He spots a patch of flowers to the left, reaching out to uproot them from the ground.

    Owain watches, leaning forward to rest his hands on his father’s boot as he watches him wrap one stem around another. “Papa! Are you making one?”

   **_“_** _Well, you made one for me…your mother made one for you…I think it’s my turn to make one for her **.”**_

    Owain continues to chatter, but Lissa is quiet for a moment, a soft smile on her face as she watches. Hard as his exterior was, she never tired of seeing the softer side of him. For a few seconds, she’s content to listen to Owain pester his father as he struggles with the flowers. But a few moments later, Lon’qu glances up at her, slightly exasperated as he shrugs.

_**“**  I have no idea what I’m doing **.”**_

    Lissa’s broken from her thoughts as she laughs. Honestly, she would have been shocked if threading dandelions was hidden somewhere on his list of talents. She crawls forward, turning to sit next to him (perhaps closer than necessary, as she tucks herself under his arm. She shows him the same tricks she showed Owain, but really it’s the thought that counts.

    But if he’s willing to make a flower crown for her, she’s not going to pass that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another tumblr prompt I did, this time for Valentine's Day/Day of Devotion!


End file.
